


Do Droids Have Hearts?

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, real hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: Kylo is caught admiring the droid copy of Emperor Hux who decides he wants to have a little fun with Kylo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlewithacorpse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/gifts).



> a robot is kinda like a doll???

Kylo looked at the android in front of him. It was perfect, too perfect to be frank. Its face didn’t hold the same wrinkles at the corner of its eyes or around the nose from where Hux sneered. Anyone who actually knew the man would be able to spot that it was a fake but it was created for the emperors safety. It was sent in place of the actual Hux if they felt that the situation was dangerous but he needed to be there for negotiations. It was the most advanced of its kind, its tech allowing Hux to speak through the android even at great distances. It had a enough mind of its own so it could react fluidly without command of its double.

 

“Do you always hang out in storage rooms staring at droids Kylo?” The voice came from the robot in front of him but Kylo knew that Hux was more than likely in his office watching on a holocam. The droid tilted its head to the side as he watched as Kylo froze for a moment.

“I was seeking you out. No one knew where you were and I could not sense you-” A hand came up in a fluid motion and pressed its fingers to his mouth to silence him. The fingers traced along his cheek and into his hair. He felt his hold tighten and his face was slammed down. 

 

“And why is it you feel you are worthy to know where I am?”

 

He bent him over the table, the sharp edges of metal cut into his hips and he groaned. A hand pinned him by the neck. 

 

“You would like this Ren wouldn’t you? To have someone that looks like me fuck you while I watch?” Kylo tried to speak past the hand that crushed his throat, his voice barely a whisper.

 

“Only you would have a droid that has a prick, who knew you were so vain?” The hand that was free pushed his tunic up and then ripped the pants down. He struggled to breathe, his face turning pink but did nothing to stop it from happening. 

 

A hand landed hard on his ass, his body jumped and he shouted. His body warmed in the cool room, hips trying to gain friction.

“Oh no you don’t. So impatient maybe you need to be given a lesson. Your hands are to remain above your head.” It was a command and even if this wasn’t the real Hux it would be unwise to disobey. Careful hands spread him apart and he shivered, cool liquid dripped down his backside to his ass. Sharp fingertips dug into the sensitive skin as the other hand pressed a finger inside him. He sharply inhaled as strong fingers worked their way into him, the muscles strained as he pushed back.

 

“You like that? Being used? Who knew you were so filthy.” There was a shift in fabric and the fingers were removed. He whined, his hips lifted up off the table as he chased the feeling. Another firm hand came down on his skin and he moaned. He could feel pre cum drip down the front of his legs and wished he could touch but knew better. There was no warning before “Hux” pushed in all at once.

“Oh fucking stars.” His fingers clawed at the surface. If the droid knew anything of gentleness it did not show it now. It kept up with a brutal pace that had Kylo panting out half formed swears. His back ached at the angle he was trapped but that didnt stop Kylo from bending even further in an attempt to take everything in. His Emperor must have worked  _ really close  _ with the technician who built the droid for even he had a hard time feeling any difference from the real thing. He hadn’t even noticed the droid had gone quiet.

  
  


Hux came in and stood in the doorway in Kylos view, who currently had his face shoved in a puddle of his own drool, eyes half lidded and out of focus. He came over and grabbed Kylo by the hair and lifted him to eye level. His arms fell to his side but the Hux behind didn't stop moving even as the one in front of him examined the bruise forming on his throat. His other hand was busy loosening his pants. 

“Well it seems you’re enjoying yourself aren’t you Ren? Perhaps for being such a bother you should repay me for this service. You know what to do.” He laid across across the chair and Hux rubbed his cock across Kylos face, the drops of cum tasted bitter on his tongue. He took all of Hux into his mouth, eyes closed as his tongue ran along the underside of his cock. Hux had taken his gloves off and laced his fingers through Kylos hair again, this time so he could control Kylo. His nose was buried in a nest of golden curls as he swallowed around the emperor who sighed above him, hips shallowly rutting into his mouth. He could barely breathe as it hit the back of his throat and had tears coming from his eyes but Kylo refused to stop for the sake of his own comfort. It didn’t take long before both Huxs became erratic and out of sync as they fucked into Kylo and emperor came in his mouth. His own release was soon after repeated hits on his backside.

  
“There there, swallow it all up it’s what you wanted isn't it?” He pet Kylos face in a mocking manner. “Now clean up your mess.” He left without another word and “Hux” pulled out and dropped him where he barely stood


End file.
